Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-35465 discloses a buckle device (buckle support device for automobile) including a buckle body (buckle device) that retains a tongue through which webbing worn across an occupant is inserted. The buckle device described in JP-A No. 2013-35465 includes the buckle body, a fixing portion (anchor plate) that is fixed to a vehicle seat, a coupling member (inner webbing) that connects the buckle body and the fixing portion together, and a boot (inner boot) that is formed in a tube shape, covering the coupling member.
A fixing portion side end portion of the boot is fixed to the fixing portion via an inside tape. Rattling of the boot against the fixing portion is accordingly suppressed.
However, in the buckle device described in JP-A No. 2013-35465, it is necessary to wind the inside tape around the fixing portion side end portion of the boot, increasing number of assembly processes of the buckle device.